


She's The Giggle At A Funeral

by shepavellan



Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, PWP, but like, soft and loving bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepavellan/pseuds/shepavellan
Summary: It's just haron and mc fucking.  that's it, that's the whole fic.
Relationships: Alenca Goffil | Main Character/Haron Milirose
Kudos: 35





	She's The Giggle At A Funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BambinaMio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambinaMio/gifts).



> A gift for a friend. Love you bb!

Weeks had passed since their return to Gha'alia. At first, it had seemed inappropriate to hold any kind of celebration. She still had the Cuthintal, after all, and lives had been lost. But in time, matters began to settle, and Duliae suggested they all have a celebratory meal together. She largely suspected this was his attempt to remain in the good graces of the group, as they all held some measure of power and influence now, but it hardly mattered. In any case, it was nice to have everyone in the same room again, as they'd had little time to do so since their victory. 

That wasn't to say she didn't enjoy spending time with Haron alone of course, and all on the island knew he enjoyed his time with her. The elf seemed incapable of going more than a few moments without touching her, and the action could range anywhere from a brush against her hand to pulling her fully against him. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the attention, truth be told. Especially when he was feeling _particularly_ affectionate, and would decide to press her against a wall, or a door, as he had now.

Haron was never subtle when it came to his desire for her, and there was no doubt in her mind the entire household knew what they were up to, with the looks he'd been shooting her. Nevertheless, she'd stumbled up the stairs with him without complaint, and allowed herself to be pressed tightly to him in the hall as he devoured her mouth. All that had kept them from remaining distracted there was the sound of footsteps on the stairs, and he'd pulled her to the room that had once been hers by the wrist, both of them giggling breathlessly.

Once inside though, she was pinned to the door, the weight of her back being pushed to the wood what closed it. Both of Haron's hands cupped her jaw, turning her face up to him as he kissed her breathless once more. She clutched at his shoulders needily, whining into his mouth. It was not the first time they'd done this, but with as insane as their lives often were, she could count the number of times on one hand. And once, months ago now, he'd stayed right here in this room with her, and briefly she had thought that _would_ be the first time. Had hoped. But the night had instead turned to one of fear, and she found herself eager to replace that memory with passion instead.

His surprise was apparent on his face when she pushed at his chest, but he laughs a little when she presses herself against him once more, merely trying to move him back to the bed. "Eager, my madralee?" The words are teased against her ear, and he chuckles at the resulting shiver. Never one to disappoint her, he takes her by the wrist and tugs her back with him, pausing when his legs hit the mattress. A swift turn and push has her on her back on the soft fabric, and Haron is on her in moments. Frenzied, open-mouthed kisses are laved on to her neck, and she arches her head back to grant him more skin. 

Lost as she is in the warmth of his mouth, she doesn't notice his hand creeping up to one of hers, sliding over the sheets in her bliss. Not until his fingers lace with hers, and lift her hand over her head, doing the same with the other, until both are pressed to the mattress above her. 

She looks at him quizzically, heart fluttering madly, and he smiles, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "Keep them there for me?" It's more of an order, really, but he's framed it as a question to make it clear she can put a stop to this if she wishes. Which she does not. She only nods breathlessly, watches the mischievous glimmer in his eye grow, and jumps a little when his fingers lower to her stomach instead. They tease along the sensitive skin there before traveling up, taking the material of her top with them. He pauses a moment to press kisses to her belly, and slips a hand under her back to encourage her to arch upward. She gets the message and obliges, helping him pull the fabric up over her head and shoulders. It's tangled up around her wrists however, and she thinks he means to free her, but he only pulls and twists the fabric until she's well and truly stuck. Distantly, she realizes he's likely done this before, for less enjoyable purposes, but that hardly seems to matter when his mouth is trailing down her collarbone to her chest.

Haron laves his tongue over the pebbled flesh of her nipples, humming with pleasure at the sounds she makes. Further attentions are granted to the skin of her stomach, and her hips shift restlessly.

"You've...got me at a disadvantage," she gets out between panting breaths. He glances up at her from where he's teasing his tongue along the edge of her waistband, hair flopping into his eyes. He shoots her a grin when she arches her back meaningfully, and rises up onto his knees.

"All you had to do was ask, madralee." The tail end of the sentence is muffled by fabric as he tugs his shirt off over his head, and she eyes the pale skin of his chest unabashedly. He laughs when he notices her attention and leans down for another kiss, hand grasping her chin. It's over too soon for her liking, and she tries to follow as he pulls away, pouting at his smirk.

Returning to his place at her waist, a graze of his teeth is given to her hipbone, soothed by a soft kiss. He makes quick work of her fastenings before pulling the fabric down, and she lets out a small sound in the back of her throat as the cool air hits her skin. His fingers graze down her inner thigh, mouthing at the other, and while her stomach tightens as she realizes his intention, she shakes her head and nudges him with her knee to get his attention. His gaze snaps to her at once.

“I don’t...I want you in me. Please?” She plants her feet beneath her and rolls her hips for emphasis, voice laced with a whine. Haron’s eyes darken and he crawls up her body, the strength and grace of his movements stealing her breath. He slips a hand beneath her neck to draw her into another kiss, sighing against her mouth.

“Anything you desire,” he murmurs against her lips, and sits back on his heels between her legs. His fingers work the fabric at his hips a moment, pulling it down far enough to free himself. Hungry eyes rove over her skin, taking in her flushed appearance and pliant form. He grasps her by the hips and pulls, until her legs are around his waist, back still flat on the bed and arms splayed over her head. The end of his length brushing against her wet heat has them both groaning, though she releases a frustrated huff when she realizes she has no leverage to pull herself closer to him. The grin on his face tells her this was purposeful, and she whines more when he continues to tease her with strokes against her slit. 

He can’t bear to tease her for long though, and finally presses into her with a sigh. Her fingers clench into the fabric above her, mumbling nonsense words as he fills her. They both take a moment to adjust when his hips meet hers, the only sound their heavy breathing and the distant chatter of their friends a floor below. Finally, he pulls back and rocks inside her, a deep groan reverberating from his chest. Moonlight spills in from the window across them, and he tells her how lovely it paints her skin, how beautiful she is like this. She can’t hide her face from the praise this way, and has no choice but to watch as he lavishes her with compliments and encouragement, cheeks warming.

Haron’s fingers dig into her hips as he pulls her against him more quickly, snapping his own up against her. Her arms twist with the desire to reach out and touch him, frustration pulling more whimpers from her throat. One of his cool hands strokes from her sternum to her stomach and waist, reveling in the softness of her. He continues to quicken his pace within her, and she can feel heat coiling low in her belly, growing closer. At last his hand dances down to where they are joined, and his thumb presses to her slick arousal, rubbing circles against her. She shatters, throwing her head back in bliss as pleasure sings through her veins. He bends low over her then, one hand braced on the mattress as he snaps his hips against her forcefully, fucking her through her orgasm as he chases his own release. He finds it just as she starts to come down, dropping his forehead against her chest and pressing his hips tight to hers.

They both slowly regain control of their breathing, and the moment he has his wits about him again, he reaches up to release her wrists, tossing the fabric away somewhere neither of them see. She’s pulled to his chest as he croons to her, pressing butterfly kisses to her cheeks and sweaty temple. “You did so very good, madralee,” he says softly, and chuckles when she buries her face in his chest. His hand strokes over her back as they cool, enjoying the quiet peace with her. His mouth quirks up in a smile at the thought. “We really must work on the noise you make, though.”

She looks up at him quizzically. “You mind the sound?”

“Me? No, you know I quite enjoy it. The others are likely to give us hell for it tomorrow though.” 

“...They’re all the way downstairs though?”

He snickers at her blank stare. “You didn’t forget that we hear better than humans do, did you?”

She tenses a moment, then drops her face against his chest again with a pained groan. He only laughs again and holds her close.


End file.
